This application claims priority to provisional application Ser. No. 60/486,696, filed Jul. 11, 2003 entitled “MODULAR LASER LAYOUT SYSTEM”, Charles E. HEGER, et al.
This invention relates to a modular layout system used, for example, to provide plumbing and leveling for projection of a laser beam.
There are numerous available laser dot and laser line generators used, e.g., in the construction industry. Some laser generators emit a stationary laser beam resulting in a projection of a single fixed dot. Other laser generators emit a wedge of laser light in a plane to project a single fixed line. Still other laser generators project multiple fixed laser dots or lines. Spinning lasers project a laser line 360-degrees around a room by spinning a laser beam about an axis.
Many such laser generators utilize a self-leveling mechanism to project dots or a line. The self-leveling mechanism typically includes a suspended pendulum with one or more lasers attached to the pendulum and includes a mechanical device for adjusting the laser and pendulum assembly to achieve a desired level of accuracy. Other self-leveling mechanisms use a liquid and liquid sensors to set a laser beam's orientation. A spinning laser that incorporates a self-leveling mechanism can project a level line along, e.g., the inside perimeter of a room. Such level lines may be helpful for installation of, for example, wainscoting, cabinets, countertops and windows.
Unfortunately, known laser generators are inflexible in their design and lack ease of adaptability. Although many laser generators included a self-leveling capability, each is fixed in its functionality. For example, a spinning laser might only be capable of projecting a horizontal line (perpendicular to the gravitational pull) and not capable of projecting vertical lines. Another laser generators project orthogonally arranged sequences of dots but are unable to project orthogonal lines.
Before selecting a laser dot or laser line generator, a purchaser is forced to determine the requirements of the ultimate application and the intended use. Once a laser generator is purchased, the user is forever limited to that particular fixed configuration. When requirements change, the user is forced to select and purchase new equipment.